


Promotion

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: It all started with Arthur’s promotion as marketing director





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. This is more or less a prelude to a longer fic I wanted to write for months.

When Merlin thought about it, it all started with Arthur’s promotion as marketing director. What had first be a very good news turned to be the beginning of the end.

  


For months, Arthur had done everything to obtain that promotion and Merlin had wholeheartedly supported him. He knew how important it was for Arthur to prove his worth without any intervention from his father. He also knew that this promotion would meant a substantial pay rise from which he would benefit too. As himself loved his job as a graphist, he understood Arthur’s motivation for his own job. 

  


Of course, they weren’t naive and were aware of the sacrifice it would meant. Arthur would have more responsibilities, more pressure and probably less free time. Though, they were confident it would work. 

  


It didn’t work for more than a few weeks. Soon, Arthur was getting more and more stressed, always coming back home grumpy or too tired to even talk. Merlin had endured it, hoping it was only temporary. It wasn’t. Weeks passed by and it only worsened. Arthur was staying late nearly every day and when he was home, they barely talked. They also started arguing more and more, about insignificant things.

  


Arthur had finally noticed something was amiss after three months and they had talked. They agreed on some resolutions and booked a week-long holiday. For a time, it worked. They talked more, made love again, enjoyed their moments together even if they were few. 

  


It only lasted for a few weeks. Then Arthur got a big project to lead and it went downhill again. Distance, anger, blame, lack of communication… 

  


That’s when the new graphist was hired to help Merlin. 


End file.
